Pups befriend a wolf
by pressurized
Summary: While Miranda is out of town for a vacation with Azura, the pups do their normal activities. But during a flight in the forest, Skye crash lands, her copter is damaged badly, her pup-tag is broken and she falls unconscious. But a wolf finds her. Can the pups find her alive? And is the wolf related to one of the pups?


**A/N: This single-chapter story will be a little harder to guess due to a title. Regardless, read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS BEFRIEND A WOLF**

* * *

It was dusk in Adventure bay, and Miranda and Azura were on a vacation in another country. The pups were ready for bed and were fast asleep, except for Skye. She had a sad look on her face as she looked out the window. It's been 4 days since the two left and Skye missed them, especially her mother.

"You okay, Skye?" Skye's ears perked up and she turned to see Ryder with worry in his eyes. "Worried about your mom, aren't you?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah, I grew so attached to her in this short time she's been here that every time I see her empty dog house, I get sad. Hopefully, she'll come back soon." Skye replied.

"Don't worry, she and Azura will be back tomorrow night. If you're feeling down, you can go flying tomorrow after breakfast." Ryder comforted.

Skye's face lit up. "Really? Thanks, Ryder!" Skye exclaimed as she jumped into his arms and licked his face.

"No problem. Now, you better get some sleep." Skye nodded before walking back to her pup-house and falling asleep.

Next morning after breakfast, Skye packed up like she was going camping, except for the tent, transformed her pup-house into her helicopter and flew off, but not without telling the others what she is going to do.

However, as soon as she left, Ryder got a call from Miranda.

"Hey, Miranda, how's the vacation going?" He asked.

" _Amazing! We had fun like never before. I really miss Skye though."_ Miranda replied.

"I know, she misses you too." Ryder replied.

" _Can we talk to our children?"_ Azura asked.

Just then, Zuma arrived to the top and stepped out.

"Hey, Ryder, could you… Mom!" Zuma exclaimed upon seeing Azura on the screen.

" _Hey, son! How's your sister?"_ Azura asked.

"She's okay, apart from sticking to me like glue. When she's that close, I can't have alone time and she always tickles me." Zuma replied. "And before you ask, Miranda, Skye went flying so she can't talk to you right now."

Miranda nodded. _"I see. She really misses me. Oh, well, I'll just have to talk to her when she comes back. Please, when she gets back, tell her to call me back."_

"No problem. Bye!" Zuma replied before Ryder ended the call. What they didn't know is that Skye is going to have her own problems.

* * *

As Skye was flying her copter over the forest, enjoying the wind in her fur, she suddenly heard her engine sputter.

"Uh-oh. I better find a place to land and then call Ryder." Unfortunately for Skye, before she could land, her engine exploded and she crashed in the middle of the forest, in the clearing. To make matters worse, her pup-tag broke so she couldn't call for help and she hit the ground hard enough to fall unconscious. An hour later, Skye woke up next to her copter with her stuff near her.

"Ow! That really hurts." Then she noticed her copter. "Oh, no! I need to call for help!" But when she tried, it didn't work. "Great, my pup-tag is broken! How will the PAW Patrol find me now?" She asked herself. "Well, at least I got packed with some of my favorite food so I won't be hungry. Better try to find my way out." Skye was unaware that a pair of red eyes was watching her.

"Wow, a female pup. What is she doing here? No matter, I'll need to see if I can be friends with her." The figure said before disappearing in the bush.

For a while, Skye had a feeling someone watching her so she kept her guard up just in case. She felt a little nervous for some reason. Then, she heard some rustling in the bush behind her. She slowly turned around and nearly screamed. A pair of eyes as red as blood were looking at her. She had no choice but run for her life as the figure, who turned out to be a grey wolf, chased after her.

Back at the Lookout, Ryder and the pups were doing their normal activities, unaware that Skye had gone missing. Chase was really worried right now. He hadn't felt like himself about an hour ago, and it had been happening ever since.

"Are you okay, Chase?" Marshall asked as he sat beside his friend.

"Not really, I'm worried about Skye. I have a feeling something happened to her." Chase replied sadly.

"Hey, don't jump to conclusions just now. Skye would've called us if she was in trouble."

"I guess you're right."Chase replied.

At the control room, Ryder tried to call Skye numerous times, but failed. He presumed she switched the tag off and went to get some rest, unaware what was really happening to his pup.

* * *

Skye ran for what felt like eternity, but it was only half an hour until the wolf tackled her to the ground. Skye was so afraid that she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate, but instead of a deadly bite and her scream in pain, she felt something wet against her belly and smile forming on her face. She opened her eyes just in time to see the same wolf that tackled her licking her viciously, causing her to burst into fits of giggles.

"Hehehehehehehe! Cut it ohohohohout! That tihihihihihickles!" She exclaimed in giggles. The wolf stopped his licking and looked at her.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"Yeah, but … could you let me up now, please?" Skye asked.

Without an answer, the wolf jumped off of her and let her stand.

"Thanks. Now, who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Raven. And you are?"

"I'm Skye."

"Nice to meet you, but why were you running away from me?" Raven asked.

"Well, when I saw your eyes, I thought I was dead for sure." Skye explained.

"I see. Don't worry, it's not the first time this happens. Anyway, I saw your copter. What happened?"

Then Skye told him what she was doing before the incident happened.

"Oh, God! What are you going to do now?" Raven asked.

"I guess I'll have to wait for help since I can't call them." Raven was ready to confess his feelings, but Skye cut him off.

"And before you ask, I already have a boyfriend. His name is Chase." She replied.

* * *

It was dusk and almost the time for Miranda and Azura to come back and the pups were waiting for them. Ryder, however, began to worry, as Skye hasn't returned at all. He tried to call her again, but received only static. He decided to wait till Miranda and Azura come back to call the pups.

Back down below, Miranda and Azura arrived and greeted the other pups, but not even two minutes after they came back, their pup-tags went off.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Ryder shouted. No one could tell, but Ryder's voice changed from calm to worry.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the elevator, only for Marshall to slip on some water and crash into the others.

"I missed that crash. Thanks for jogging that, Marshall." Miranda replied, causing everyone to laugh as the elevator went up. As they lined up…

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced, not even noticing Skye's missing.

"Pups, this is really serious." Ryder started. "Skye went flying this morning and hasn't come back ever since. I tried to call her over and over again, but I only got static. We need to find her before something happens to her."

Miranda could feel the worry in her eyes growing for her daughter as Ryder scrolled the pup-pad to the following icons:

"Chase, I need your spy gear to search the forest."

"Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Miranda, since Skye took her copter with her, you're our only flyer now. I need you to search for Skye from above."

"I was b-born to fly!" Miranda exclaimed, afraid for her daughter's safety.

"The rest of you, spread out across Adventure bay. If you see Skye anywhere, let me know. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he ran to the pole.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Raven led Skye to his cave so she could spend the night without catching a cold. Raven even lit a fire and roasted some meat he found on the ground.

"Mmm! This is very delicious. Want to try it, Skye?" He asked, offering his new friend a piece of meat.

"Sure." Skye replied hesitantly. A few moments later…

"Yum! It really is delicious!" Skye exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it. By the way, you told me you have a boyfriend. Mind telling me about him and the rest of your friends?" Raven asked.

Skye spent a while telling Raven everything about the pups. The last pup, however, made Raven curious.

"And my last friend is the recycling pup. He's afraid of water, but really nice."

"Interesting. What's his name if I may ask?" Raven asked.

"His name is Rocky." Skye explained.

Raven nearly fainted upon hearing the name. His jaw dropped in shock. _It can't be! He's alive?! But, how!?_ Raven thought as Skye tilted her head in concern.

"You okay, Raven?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Skye." He replied. Skye didn't look convinced, but she didn't want to question further and went to sleep. Soon after, Raven did the same.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and the pups and Ryder didn't find Skye anywhere. No one had seen her, she wasn't at Captain Turbot's lighthouse, she wasn't at Jake's, Ryder even got Everest and her family to help, but no luck. One by one, the pups were giving up, but not Miranda. She wouldn't rest until she finds her daughter. The longer she didn't see her, the more worried she became. Soon even she had to give due to being tired.

At the Lookout, the pups gathered around Ryder.

"Anything?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"We'll try again tomorrow. Goodnight, pups."

"Goodnight, Ryder." The pups replied as they all headed for bed, except for Miranda. She looked out the window in the direction of the forest.

"Skye. Please, be okay. I can't lose you again. P-please…" Miranda then broke into tears, crying for her. She lost her once and it felt like déjà vu, only this time, she might lose her for real.

The next morning after breakfast, the pups spread out again to search for Skye. This time, however, Miranda went to the forest in hopes of finding her daughter alive. A few hours later, she noticed something pink, and when she went for a closer look, it was confirmed. She activated her collar.

"Ryder! Come to the clearing in the woods A.S.A.P! I found Skye's helicopter!" She reported.

" _Good job, Miranda! We got your coordinates. Stand by, we're on our way!"_ Ryder replied.

"Roger that." Miranda replied with a bit of hope in her mind.

* * *

When the team arrived, they knew what happened. The engine exploded and the copter crashed, but no sign of Skye. Just as Ryder was about to order, Miranda ran off into the woods, surprising everyone. Ryder decided to deal with that later and told Rocky to begin the repairs.

Meanwhile, Miranda was searching the area for her daughter. Half an hour later, she gets blocked by the grey wolf.

"Who are you?" The wolf asked sternly.

Miranda shivered, but answered. "I-I'm Miranda. Wh-what do you want with me?"

To her surprise, the wolf's expression softened. "Miranda, huh? Then I'm guessing you're looking for Skye?" He asked.

Miranda was shocked. "You know my daughter? How do you know? And what did you do to her?" She asked, afraid the wolf had torn her apart.

The wolf chuckled. "Calm down, I'll take you to her. As for your other questions, I'll answer when we get there. Follow me."

Miranda did as she was told and after a short walk, they got to the cave and entered, where Miranda gasped loudly at who she saw, tears pooling in her eyes.

"SKYE!" She screamed.

"MOM!" Skye screamed back as the two rushed and hugged each other, crying tears of joy.

"You're okay! I can't believe you're alive!" Miranda exclaimed, nuzzling her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine now thanks to Raven." Skye replied, causing Miranda to let go.

"Who's Raven?" She asked.

"I'm Raven." The wolf replied.

Miranda shook paws with him. "Nice to meet you, and thanks for taking care of my daughter. I don't know what I'd do without her." She replied.

"No problem. Now, how about we go meet Skye's friends? I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

After Raven explained what happened yesterday, and Miranda nearly got a heart attack, the three went to the crash site where the others noticed them.

"Skye! You're okay!" Shouted Chase as he rushed over and kissed her, but immediately backed up upon the sight of the wolf.

"Skye. Don't … move." He started.

"Easy, Chase, Raven didn't hurt me, in fact, he helped me." Skye explained. Then Raven looked at each of the pups, then at Rocky. He froze upon the sight. He really was alive!

"R-R-Rocky? Is that really you?" He asked in shock. Rocky was taken aback. How does this wolf know his name? But before he could ask…

"Remember this?" Raven then said something Rocky knew too well. "Green means Go!"

Rocky froze. This can't be happening! The wolf knows his catchphrase. But then it hit him.

"D-dad? But-but how?" Rocky asked.

Instead of an answer, Raven rushed over and hugged his son.

"You're alive! I've been worried sick about you!" He exclaimed. Of course, the pups were really confused. A wolf that has a dog as his son?

"I m-missed you too." Rocky stuttered, tears in his eyes. Once they let go, Raven noticed his son's uniform and gear. "Is that your uniform and gear?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm a member of the PAW Patrol." Rocky replied before Zuma stepped in.

"Um, dude? Do you know this wolf?" He asked.

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad." The others were shocked, but despite that, Rocky turned to Skye.

"By the way, I fixed your helicopter, we can go home now." He said.

"Thanks, Rocky." Skye replied.

The pups left, but Rocky stopped and turned to Raven. "You want to come with us, dad?" He asked.

"I could, but I don't want people to freak out when they see me." Raven replied.

"Don't worry, Ryder will have your tag ready, I have a collar around here somewhere." Rocky replied as he started to dig around his truck. "Let's see… toothbrush… no… a broom… no… Ah, here it is!" He shouted as he pulled out an old black collar. "An old collar one of the dogs misplaced. Don't lose it, re-use it!" He proclaimed as he put the collar around Raven's neck.

" 'Don't lose it, re-use it?' That's something new." Raven replied in amazement.

"I know. And aside from repairing, I can use things to invent or even fix something."

Raven didn't know what to say. His own son turned from a playful little puppy to a serious dog that recycles a lot. Later, at the Lookout, Raven got a communicator tag with a paw print on it, since he's not a member, but he lives with the PAW Patrol. During the day, he played with the other pups, but mostly Rocky, since he was his son, until it was time for bed. During the night, Raven slept with Rocky since he didn't have a dog house. Raven slept with a smile on his face, and so did Rocky, knowing the father and son were together again.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this one. This one was based on how much a parent worries for his or her children. Anyway, see ya in the next story.**


End file.
